SuperPsych
by ShassieObsessed
Summary: Heyo! This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction! I love Supernatural and Psych and thus SuperPsych was born! Sorry about the chapters they are sorta small and that's why its so long! Anyways ENJOYYYY! ((WARNING: Does contain some swears.))
1. Chapter 1

SuperPsych

By: Natalie

Shawn and Gus ride in their; well Gus's Blueberry. The chief had called for a case. As they pulled in, they saw Lassiter and Juliet getting out of their car as well.

"Must be big." Shawn said slamming the car door. They entered the Santa Barbra police station. "Yo! Lassie. How's it going?" Shawn called in his normal silly way. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're all here." The chief started. "There have been some missing people in a house on Elm Street. First person to go missing was Frank Robert. 18 year old enters the house as a dare from his friends. Doesn't come out. His friends go in to find him and they go missing too."

Shawn thought that he and Gus would solve this case in less than a week! "Chief! I volunteer Gus! To enter the house and figure this out!" Shawn says.

"What?!" Gus looks over at Shawn.

"Well, it will be all four of you actually. I don't believe in ghosts, so I'd imagine that someone is taking these victims." The Chief said.

"Yes chief!" Lassiter respectfully says.

"Shawn. I want to know if you get any psychic visions." She added.

Shawn smirked and put two fingers to his head. All four head out the door determined to find the murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean! Come check this out." Sam says as he points to his laptop.

"What is it?" Dean walks over to Sam, peeking over his shoulder.

"5 missing people in this house on Elm Street. First person to go missing was Frank Robert an 18 year old who was dared to spend the night in this creepy old house. Then, he didn't show and the friends went to check it out. Now they're all missing." Sam says shrugging "seems worth checking out. I've narrowed it down to either a ghost or demon." Sam and Dean grab their bags and head out of their motel room. As they hop into the Impala, they see a Blueberry zoom by.

"Whoa! Their going fast!" Dean says as he starts it up and heads out to Elm Street to figure out another ghost problem, knowing him and Sammy will get punched and bruised. But not knowing they had company there who were also investigating, but in a completely different way.

* * *

"Shawn! Slow down Shawn!" Gus grips the sides of the seat.

"Nah man! We have to beat Lassie and Juliet to this house!" Shawn says taking an extremely tight turn.

"Why?"

"Because we're broke!"

"What?! Shawn we had $200! Where is now?"

"Uhhhh... Probably at some shop! I bought this really cool thing that can open a soup can!" Shawn shouts over the speeding engine.

"You mean a can opener Shawn? Those cost only up to $10. Plus we already have one!" Gus shouts ticked.

"Oh! Well that explains why he gave me a stick of gum as well!"

"Give me the gum." Gus demands.

"What? No way! It's my favorite flavor!"

"Shawn. That was my $200 you spent. I'm eating that gum!" Gus reaches over and tries to steal the piece of gum in Shawn's hand.

"Dude! Stop. We might crash! Gus!" Shawn struggles to keep going. Then skids to a stop at the 'haunted' house.

"AHHH!" They both scream as the Blueberry just stops before running into the house. Gus gives Shawn a look.

"Made it!" Shawn says smiling.

Then Shawn and Gus creep into the house.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gus screams as he runs into a spider web.

"Gus!? Gus! Are you alright?" Shawn calls from the outside.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's safe." Gus calls back.

"Ok! I'm coming in!" Shawn slowly and hesitantly walks into the house. Shawn and Gus look around at all the spider webs, old paintings and ugly carpets on the floor.

"Ewe." Gus steps over a pile of animal droppings. "This place is giving me the creeps Shawn! Shawn!?" Gus looks up and can't see him. "Don't leave me Shawn!" But Shawn had only gone upstairs.

"Up here Gus!" He shouted. It seemed to make the whole house tremble.

"I'm coming Shawn!" Gus quickly dashes up the stairs and slides to a stop at Shawn's side. "Find any missing people?" Gus asks.

"No." Shawn says rolling his eyes in disappointment. Then he notices light scratch marks on the floor. He nudges Gus. "Gus look." He points to the four scratch marks. "Come on!" Shawn slowly starts to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for _such_ a long wait for an update! In all honestly, after I posted chapter 2 I went on vacation and totally forgot about this... so sorry! So I made this chapter pretty long so hope you enjoy! Please leave any comments you have about this story I love feedback! :3 Once again, sorry for such a long wait... Also, my writing style has changed so much since this so that's why it may seem a bit different. Okay,enjoy!**

"Make a right here and it should be directly up ahead." Sam said looking and pointing at a map.

"Sam. Look." Dean pointed at a the blue echo already parked at the house.

"Wait. Isn't that the car that went past us earlier?" Dean asked parking next to it.

"Yeah..." Sam nodded getting out.

"Think it's more GhostFacers?" Dean scowled as he walked over to the car and looked inside. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ The car alarm blasts in Sam and Deans ears.

"Good one!" Sam shouts over the alarm. Still covering his ears, Dean looks into the car. Nothing that seems like the GhostFacers. Two men then run out of the house.

"Hey! That's my car! Shawn were getting mugged! Shawn!" He screams frantically. Shawn, as the the brothers picked up, grabs the other man's arm.

"Calm down Gus!" He says to his friend. He then turns his attention to Sam and Dean. "You two better run before I let him loose!"

"Let me at 'em!" Gus screams trying to get free. Dean chuckles. These two men had already made _their_ first impression.

"We're FBI." Sam says holding a badge up.

Shawn laughs. "Well, _FBI,_ I'm Shawn Spencer. as you should already know, and this is my partner Aengus McAdams. We're here investigating the missing people case."

"You can't be here." Dean says also holding up his fake F.B.I badge. He noticed Shawn staring intently at the Impala.

"I'm sensing-" Shawn started to say but Gus cut him off by harshly twisting him in the other direction. The two starting whispering rapidly back and forth. Sam and Dean missed most of it except they heard Shawn whisper _"follow my lead."_ and Gus nod in agreement. Shawn suddenly bolted back into the house screaming bloody murder with Gus close behind. Dean and Sam just stared.

"Talk about a dramatic exit." Dean scoffed.

"Shawn. Their _FBI. _We have to leave." Gus whispers.

"Gus. Their totally fake. What kind of F.B.I agent drives an Impala? And look at them. Their lying." Shawn whispers back. Gus hesitantly takes a look at them.

"Maybe they have good taste in cars. And how can you be so sure their lying? They seem truthful enough."

"They have everything _too_ planned out. As if they knew we'd question them. Or that they've done this same charade before." Gus stayed silent but looked away. "Gus! If their fake F.B.I agents that could ruin my reputation for working with two criminals!" Shawn defends.

"One you work with criminals all the time! Despereaux? Two, you stole two bucks from a poor lady." Gus replies.

"Okay. One. those 'criminals' actually turn out to be the victims or totally awesome art thieves and two, you know that was fair game!" Shawn shouted.

"Shawn! She dropped her purse and couldn't get it! Then you came over, grabbed her purse, took two dollars and ran off!" Gus said.

"I helped her with crossing the street first. So technically she owed me that money." Gus scoffed. "And dude! Let the past go! The old lady probably let it go wherever she is!" The two brothers, sick of this game, stormed in.

"Really. You two need to leave!" Sam finally said, standing straighter to look more intimidating... which still had no effect on Shawn.

"First. You tell us the truth about you, your name, and your job." Shawn said in a snarky tone, cocking his head. Sam scoffed.

"Do we have to use force?"

"Yes." Shawn looked up him with a slight smirk.

"Alright." Dean growled in a low, gruff voice. He stalked over to the psychic and started to drag him out. Shawn, using what he called 'tactics' went boneless. Dean kept on dragging, but Shawn grabbed hold of a table that screeched as it was pulled along. Dean gave up, throwing Shawn harshly at the floor.

"Fine." He caved. "Well I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean. We uhh... Hunt." Sam explained. "There. Now you have to-" Sam was cut off by the small machine Dean was fixing. It made loud annoying beeping sounds.

"Sam. It's going crazy. There are defiantly ghosts." Dean said, looking around the creaking house.

"Oh hahaha. We know that's not true. _Ghosts?! _How stupid do you think we are? Look at these guys Gus!" Shawn teased. Then they heard another car pull up. "Oh no! Gus! We didn't get to solve the case before they showed up!" Shawn wined, diverting his attention away from the 'ghost situation.'

"Spencer! Guster! A blue Echo was seen speeding down the high way over here!" Lassiter scolded.

"The speed limit is more of a suggestion."

"Wait? You two are working with the police? That wasn't a joke?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say working with us more like Babysitting." Lassiter pointed out. "Wait, who are you two anyways?"

"They're _FBI_ Lassie... You don't recognize them?"

"I know every person that works for the SBPD, SWAT, and FBI in Santa Barbra... But I've never seen you two before."

"Come to think of it, Lassiter is right..." Juliet agreed, inspecting the stranger's faces.

"We're here special from Ireland." Dean put on an Irish accent on the last word.

"We weren't informed of this. Are you sure you were assigned to Santa Barbra?" Juliet asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure you two are even FBI agents...?" Carlton muttered.

"Listen. You guys really should leave. Before-" Again Sam was cut off. But this time by a harsh laughter. A high pitched laugh that rang the whole house. "Uh oh. This can't be good." Sam glances over at Dean for any directions.

"Check it out and I stay with them?" He suggests. Sam nodded then Dean added gruffly, "And Sammy? Don't get yourself killed." With that Dean left.

"Killed?" Lassiter exclaimed. "From what?"

"Gus is he threatening us? i think he's threatening us!" Shawn stammered looking at Sam cautiously.

"They aren't threatening us Shawn! Just trying to help!" Juliet corrects pulling out her firearm just in case. Startling the fake psychic, a ghost appeared in front of him. The ghost was old and dressed in all white, but had some blood covering her face. Shawn and Gus's high pitched girly screams were almost as loud and eerie as the old lady's laugh. They ran out the door. Well, tried. The doors slammed shut almost crushing the two.

"GUUUS! WE GONNA DIEE!" Shawn cried out. A shot rang through the house, echoing off the walls. It was Lassiter! But the laughing continued and Lassiter turned pail.

"Shawn! Behind you!" Gus pointed at the ghost basically breathing down his neck. Shawn spun around and jumped into Gus' arms seeing the ghost. Probably saving their asses, Sam slashes through the ghost with an iron bar.

"What the hell was that...?!" Carlton demands, shoving his gun in Sam's face. "Some kinda prank?"

"It was a real ghost. Its hard to explain but you need to leave before she comes back."

"Comes back?! But you did the, _SWISH!_ thing with the bar thing." Shawn asked shakily.

"That just scares it off for a bit."

"We aren't leaving and we sure as hell aren't afraid of you stupid prank." Carlton spat, using his gun to point at Sam. Dean's footsteps were then heard pounding quickly down the stairs.

"Sam! What happened?" He called furrowing his eyebrows "Everything alright?"

"Ghost showed up. I took care of it but only slashed it with this iron bar. It'll be back any second." Dean nodded.

"Everyone out. NOW!" He shouted, shooting his gun up in the air then pointing it at Carlton. Sam quickly pointing his at Juliet. "Leave while you've still gotta chance."

"Is that a threat?" Carlton growled.

"Told ya." Shawn mumbled.

"Get. Out." Dean repeated in a harsh voice. Shawn, ignoring Dean, stared at the floor and where the ghost was.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned.

"OHHHH!" Shawn cried falling to the ground, twitching like he was having a sizer.

"Is he alright?" Sam asks crouching down, looking at Shawn.

"Oh yes. He is having a physic vision." Gus replies as of it were completely normal. Dean looks at Lassiter.

"Spencer. Get up. _Now_."

"Wait. Heh. P-physic vision?" Sam asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah. He is communicating with the spirits." Gus said.

"We've seen real physics. This is not at all how they act." Shawn quits twitching and jumps to his feet.

"They are talking to me right now... Although there's some negative energy in the room... It's blocking me..." Shawn walks over to Dean and puts his hands on the hunter's head. Instantly, Dean smacked his hand away, an evil glare imprinted upon his face. Lassiter couldn't help smirking to himself. It was pretty funny when Shawn wasn't calling him the negative energy.

"Fine. Go on." Dean agreed, keeping a close watch on him. Shawn puts two fingers on his head.

"_MURDER!_ The ghost in here was _MURDERED!_" He says dramatically.

"Thanks. We already knew that." Sam said.

"You what? Ah man! Gus! The spirits lied to me." Shawn says half whining half complaining.

"Listen. We really need you two to leave before the ghost comes back." Dean said pointing to the door. "Can't have your blood on our hands.

"WAIT! I'm getting... liar liar pants on fire! I'm getting a strong vibe that you two aren't FBI agents." Shawn says in a challenging voice. Lassiter smiles. Spencer was always somehow right and he was hoping this hunch was correct.

"Maybe. But why would someone be as stupid as to fake being FBI to get into a building they could've broke into?"

"Because you two are trying to figure this out as well. Actually you two want to stop this 'Ghost'" Shawn says smirking, knowing he was right. A police radio from the detectives car interrupts the tension. Juliet and Carlton hesitantly go to check up on it.

"Go. Now before-" Sam got once again cut off. The ghost came back, more angry then before, threw Gus outside and slammed the door trapping the Winchester's and Shawn on the inside.

"GUS?!" Shawn shouts worried about is friend.

"SHAWN! I'M GOOD! JUST WAIT RIGHT THERE! I GOT THIS! I GOT THIS!" Gus shouts as _THUD_! He tries to ram the door open.

"Shawn. Listen very carefully. I need you to-" Dean starts but is flung across the room and hits a glass case full of antique plates. He gets knocked out.

"Dean!" Sam begins to run towards Dean but is thrown in the opposite direction, also knocked out.

"GUS! HELP!" Shawn cries running upstairs. The ghost appeared in front of him, and was about to what seemed like grab him. Shawn cringed and closed his eyes but then felt a breeze of fresh air... he standing in the middle of a field. Shawn spins around and sees a man in a trenchcoat standing there. "Hello?" Shawn says waving his hand in front of this man's face. No answer. "Hellooo?" Shawn again asks but this time pets his face.

"I would really like it if you stopped." He finally said in a gruff yet calm voice.

"Yeah." Shawn quickly retracts his hand. "So. Trenchcoat. Where am I? And where's the creepy house?"

"I saved you before that ghost took you." He answered straight forward.

"Wait? _Took me_? Are you saying this 'Ghost' wasn't gonna kill me? What about Gus? And the two brothers? They okay?"

"She would have killed you the minute she saw you if that were her intentions. And Yes. I transported them outside and then came back for you." He explained.

"Thanks for saving me. And I didn't catch your name."

"I never told you my name how would you intend of knowing it?" He tilts his head, an honestly confused look to his blue eyes. "My name is Castiel. And I'm an Angel of The Lord." Castiel says completely serious.

"What? A what?" Shawn asks.

"An angel of the Lord" He repeats still completely serious.

"GUS?" Shawn shouts loudly hoping for an answer but all he got were echoes.

"He cannot hear you from here."

"Where's here exactly?" Shawn asks.

"Just a few miles away. To ensure your safety." Castiel answers.

"Take me back." Shawn demands getting up close in Cas' face. "Gus can't handle it without me!"

"But Shawn I need to warn you." Castiel begins to say but Shawn interrupts him again.

"Please, Castiel was it? I really would love to hear this but I really don't want to." Shawn whined.

"I can't take you back. Without my protection-"

"TAKE ME BACK! YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP PEOPLE!" Shawn shouts, getting more stern and stubborn. Castiel sighs putting two fingers on Shawn's forehead and _POOF!_ There back right by Gus. Shawn looks around for a second, searching for the angel. "Man! That's awesome!" He exclaims smiling. Gus turns around and sees Shawn sanding there.

"Shawn? Thank god! But how did-?" Gus had begun to say.

"I'm sensing something! There is a guy... A guy in a trenchcoat! He saved Sam! And Dean!" Shawn looked up from his vision state.

"Right here!" Sam said holding an ice pack to his head. Dean had a bandage around his arm.

"Did you say some trenchcoat guy? Give you a name?" Dean asked eagerly.

"OHHHH!" Shawn falls to the ground, twisting around rapidly.

"Not this again!" Dean growls trying to withstand him but only gets pushed away.

"Tell me about it. Try working with him." Lassiter said. Then Shawn suddenly stops his spazing and jumps to his feet.

"I'm sensing a name! Castuel? Castile? NO! Castiel! Yes! Castiel!" Shawn shrieks. "Gus! There telling me something else! Ugh!" Shawn says in pain. "He's not human!" Shawn cries. "He's- an angel!"

"Angel. Thanks Spencer, you once again wasted our time." Lassiter said annoyedly and started to walked back to the car. "And I'm asking about you two."

"What? The spirits don't lie!" Shawn called. "Lassie! Come on man! Julies?" Juliet turned and shrugged.

"Sorry Shawn your on your own with this." She said getting into Lassiter's car. Sam and Dean nervously exchange looks. Once Juliet and Lassiter were gone, Dean quickly turned to Shawn. "Shawn. Tell us exactly what you saw."

"Wait. You two believe us? See Gus! Not crazy!" Shawn says excited.

"Really. What did you see?!" Dean demanded

"Whoa! Chill out man! Okay okay." Shawn said. He put to fingers to his forehead.

"Shawn. We know what a psychic does and how it works. We also know you're not the real deal." Sam says sighing. "Unless, a yellow eyed demon _did_ come into your room when you were an infant and bled into your mouth."

Shawn takes his fingers off his head, weirded out by the second part. "Then you can cut the FBI thing out. We know that's _crap_." Shawn said.

"Uhh Shawn. I still believe their FBI?" Gus whispered.

"Transfers from Ireland? You believe them? Fine._ I_ know your not FBI."

"Just tell us what happened." Sam said impatiently.

"I was about to get hit by that... ghost. And then I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was in some field. I saw this guy in a trenchcoat, Castiel, then he zapped me back here."

"Shawn that's ridiculous! What guy wears a trench coat in summer?" Gus argues rolling his eyes.

"No! That's perfect!" Dean said smiling.

"What?" Gus turned to Dean.

"Where did he go? Was he injured? Or dying?" Dean asked sharply.

"No. He was perfectly fine but he sounded a bit constipated..." Shawn assured Dean.

"Yep thats him." Dean turned to Sam and whispered, "Sam! Castiel is alive!?" Shawn and Gus leaned in close.

"You two mind?"

"Sorry." The two back up a few steps.

"Let's go." Dean and Sam hopped in the Impala.

"Wait! Guys?" Shawn called out. "GUYS?!" But they where already gone.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere far FAR! Away from those fruitcakes." Dean said sighing.

"To do what?"

"To pray to Castiel. Dude! He's back!" Dean said skidding to a stop at an old abandoned building. "Dear Castiel." Dean starts, coughing akwardly. "We pray for you to come down here and talk to us." Dean opens one eye and looks around. No Castiel. "CASTIEL! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK! PLEASE-" Dean started to shout and all of a sudden a voice talks into their ears.

"Dean. I'm here." Castiel answered. "Cas." Dean goes over and hugs Castiel. Right after Sam hugs him. "Cas. Why didn't you check in ever? We thought you were dead. Or worse." Dean asks wide eyed. Breaking the moment, they spot the blue Echo of in the distance.

"Oh no! Did they follow us here?!" Sam, Dean and Castiel all turn around to see Shawn and Gus sitting in the Blueberry with newspapers in front of their faces. But the newspapers had eye holes in them so they could watch Sam and Dean.

"Shawn I don't think think this is working."

"No Gus. Of course this is working I saw it in a movie once. Everything's cool."

"Really Shawn? Cause I think they see us."

"Be cool man."

"Shawn! They coming over! Their coming!" Gus shrieked.

"I'm gonna beat they're sorry-" Dean mutters stomping up to the car. "ROLL DOWN THIS WINDOW RIGHT NOW!" He shouts pounding on the window of the Blueberry. Shawn and Gus slowly pull the newspapers down from their faces. Then Gus slowly opens the window.

"Yes?" He asks happily.

"Quit following us. Alright?" Dean scolded.

"Whaaaaat? We were not following you!" Shawn lies.

"Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once and only once. Stay the hell away from us! We don't want to have to babysit you so just go back to playing psychic. Got it?" Dean harshly threatens.

"But what about the case?"

"It's ours. And if we catch you following us again," Dean punches the mirror of the car and it shatters into a million little pieces. "Got the memo?" Dean smirks for a second.

"My car!" Gus shouts horrified. "This is a company car! You're paying for this!" Dean ignores him and walks back to Sam and Cas.

"That should take care of them." Dean says shaking his hand. It was full of glass and was bleeding. Dean brushed off the glass out and wrapped a small piece of cloth around it.

"Playing bad cop?" Sam asked scoffing. "Really?"

"Sure. These idiots need it." Dean answered looking over at Shawn and Gus. Gus was shouting something and Shawn blowing it off.

"Shawn! He broke my window! Come on, let's go get him!" Gus says starting to open the car door.

"Gus. Wait!" Shawn stops Gus and grabs his arm. "Let's do this settle." He slips out of the car hoping to be unnoticed. "Follow spy like." Shawn follows a wall until he hits the corner where the three were discussing things over. But when he peered around the corner, there were gone. "Gus. Their not-" Shawn starts to say but turns around to see Sam, Dean and Castiel standing right there behind them.

"Uh, Shawn. I think I know that..."

"Hi..." Shawn greets in only a whisper.

"We warned you two to stop following us." Dean scowled, putting the gun up. Shawn and Gus put their hands up in a surrendering way. "Slowly back away." Shawn whispers to Gus. They start to take a tiny step back every time Sam and Dean weren't looking.

"Stop moving backwards." Sam says shaking his head. Then, with his normal sense of trying to get out of something, Shawn starts to talk.

"We know exactly what you did!" He accuses.

"What would that be?"

"You two..." Shawn thinks hard for a moment. Harder then he ever did before. "You two were on the news once. You killed lots of people!" Shawn finally says, terror filling his eyes. It goes silent again.

"Now we defiantly have to kill you." Dean held up a gun the Shawn's forehead. Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean was playing 'bad cop'. Again. It was to mess around with people. Dean got off on that sorta stuff. Shawn panicked noticing the gun wasn't on safety, like he hoped it would be, and was ready to shoot. He calmed himself down by knowing he had got out alive of situations like this before.

"Before you shoot my boy here." Shawn began.

"Shawn! You have to stop." Gus said.

"Can I tell Gus one thing?" Shawn pleaded. "One last confession?

"Make it quick." Dean said harshly.

"Gus. I just want to say that I ate all your fruit loops yesterday morning!" Shawn said. "What?! I should've known it wasn't Mrs. Graham's hamster!" Gus shouted.

"I know but I couldn't stop my self! They just look like little fruity pieces of heaven!" Shawn cried. Castiel stared in confusion.

"What? heaven contains no loops of fruit."

"Glad we got that off our chests." Dean said sarcastically ignoring Cas.

"Okay but one more thing." Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Fruit loops.

"You got to be kidding!" Dean growled rolling his eyes.

"I didn't eat 'em all pal." Shawn said, emotionally. Gus gasped.

"Thank you Shawn, this really shows how much you're maturing. It means-" Shawn stopped him by shoving a Fruit loop in his mouth.

"Shhhh Gus." Then Shawn walked closer to Dean, who watched his movements carefully. He grabbed a Fruit Loop, and shoved it into the barrel of the gun.

"Hey!" Dean shouts pulling his gun back.

"RUN GUS!" Shawn shouts starting to run, Gus by his side.

"How did you know to do that?" Gus asks panting as they approached the car.

"My dad always told me that anything shoved into a gun can prevent it from shooting! Especially fruit loops!"

"That really doesn't sound like advice your dad would give!"

"Maybe not! But this is no time to argue!" Shawn shouts hopping into the Blueberry. "Whew! We made it out." Shawn leans back in the seat, gasping for air. Gus quickly drives away. After a long while, Shawn closes his eyes and starts to doze off.

**~~End of chapter~~**


End file.
